Take a Chance
by obsessive-compulsive16
Summary: The Doctor falls in love with a human. Amy falls in love with Jack. Rated T for future chapters . Doctor/OC; Amy/Jack
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is told from the Doctor's point of view and from Devon's (The OC) point of view, but it's all in third person. Hope you enjoy. **

**DoctorPOV**

"Ah! Cardiff!" The Doctor exclaimed, much to Amy's surprise.

"Cardiff? Like, Wales? Why are we in Cardiff?" she asked. The Doctor had promised her extraordinary places, and now they were in Cardiff.

"Rift in space and time bleeds energy that I use to power the TARDIS." He explained quickly, not wanting to waste time. "Although, I thought I could visit an old friend of mine." He said absently as he strode around the console to where Amy was standing. He took her hand and dragged her out of the TARDIS onto the streets of Cardiff. They walked for a while until they came to a giant pile of rubble marked off by police caution tape.

"Oh no, this is bad." The Doctor said, kicking some rocks across the pavement. Amy stared at him, confused.

"What's bad?" she asked. The Doctor took out his screwdriver and scanned it over the rubble.

"And it's been a while, too." He said more to himself than to Amy. He just stared at the rocks until he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Amy, I-" he started, but stopped after seeing who was actually behind him. "Jack!" he shouted, throwing his arms around the other man.

"Um… Doctor?" Captain Jack Harkness asked of the man who was hugging him. The Doctor backed away.

"Oh yeah! I regenerated, again." The Doctor said. Suddenly Jack caught sight of Amy.

"Hi, Captain Jack Harkness." He said, offering a hand. "And who are you?" Amy smiled and took his hand.

"Amy Pond." She said. Jack smiled and the Doctor uttered his customary "stop it". Jack and The Doctor began a conversation about what had happened to the Hub and it went on for what seemed like forever to Amy because she walked over to The Doctor, grabbed his hand, and pulled him around to face her.

"Doctor, can we get out of here already?" she asked quietly. "He's cute, but I'm bored." The Doctor gave a short laugh then turned to Jack.

"Want to come with us, Captain?" The Doctor asked. Jack's face lit up, then darkened.

"I don't think so, Doctor, but how about you and Amy spend tonight in Cardiff with me?" he asked. The Doctor looked at Amy, and Amy nodded.

"Sounds good." The Doctor said. Jack's smile widened.

"Aright! I'll take you guys out, buy you drinks. Oh, but wait, are you sure you can pass for 18, Doctor?" Jack asked with a laugh. The Doctor waved away the comment and led them back to the TARDIS so they could get ready to go out that night.

**DevonPOV**

"Hey, Devon, wake up!" Katherine whispered noisily as she poked her best friend in the ribs. Devon jumped in her seat, or at least as far the seatbelt would allow.

"Dude, I just had the craziest dream." Devon started, but Katherine interrupted her.

"We're about to land in Wales!" she shouted excitedly. Devon shushed her before they could attract too much attention. They squeed quietly, so excited to finally be in the UK after all the years of dreaming about it.

After getting off the plane and out of the airport, Devon decided it was time to bring up her dream again.

"So, I had the weirdest dream on the plane." She said, waiting to see if she had Katherine's attention.

"What was it about?" Katherine asked as they hailed a cab to get a ride to their hotel. They got inside the cab and Devon began to talk.

"We went to this club, and there was this guy, and he had a bow tie which already starts the weirdness." Devon said. Katherine laughed then gestured for her to continue. "So, the guy saw me and smiled so I went over to him and we just started making out."

"That definitely sounds like a dream you would have." Katherine laughed. Devon resisted the urge to hit her as they arrived at the nice hotel that their combined paychecks for the past two years was paying for. As they were unpacking, Devon brought up the dream yet again.

"What if the dream is telling the future? We should totally go to a club tonight and see." Devon said excitedly, picking some clothes out of her suitcase that she thought she could wear to the club.

"Are you sure? I'm kind of jetlagged and we've never been to a club before. What if something bad happens to us?" Katherine said, seemingly afraid.

"Come on dude, it's almost 9:30, we've got to decide right now and I really want to go!" Devon pleaded, getting down on her knees. "Please!"

"Fine, but you're not leaving my side for a second." Katherine said. Devon jumped up and hugged her. She abandoned her unpacking to pull out her iPhone to look up a club. Once she found one that was in walking distance from their hotel, they both got ready, Devon more scantily dressed than Katherine, and headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know that in The Big Bang, at Amy's wedding The Doctor dances really bad, but I wrote this chapter before that episode aired in America and I didn't feel like it was necessary to change what I wrote. Hope you like it!  
**

**DoctorPOV**

"Really, Doctor? A bow tie to a club?" Amy asked incredulously as they walked to the nightclub chosen by Jack

"How many times do I have to tell you? Bow ties are cool." The Doctor said. Jack laughed loudly at that, causing the Doctor to turn to him with a hand raised.

"Oh, you wouldn't." Jack said in challenge. "Mr. No-Violence is going to smack me." He added to Amy. They shared a quick laugh, before arriving at the club. "You ever been to a club, Doctor?" Jack asked.

"Not on Earth. Not yet." The Doctor said. Amy grabbed the Doctor's left hand while Jack grabbed his right.

"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you." Amy said, patting his arm. Once inside, they headed straight for the bar where Jack ordered three drinks without even asking The Doctor what he wanted. He drank only a little of it before Amy pulled him away from the bar to dance. Much to Amy's surprise, the Doctor's dancing was very good and got the attention of most of the club including two girls that, Amy noticed, were ogling him. After the song was over, Amy pulled The Doctor back to the bar to tell him about the girls.

"That was pretty good." Amy said, patting him on the back. He smiled.

"Just because I'm in a bow tie doesn't mean I'm not a good dancer." He said, sipping what was left of his drink. Jack was still sitting near them at the bar.

"Did you see those two girls who were staring at you?" Jack yelled over the loud music. The Doctor gave no indication that he heard him, although he could have been faking. Jack shrugged and pulled Amy off of her seat for a dance. The Doctor stayed at the bar, watching all the humans on the dance floor. He smiled to himself, thinking about what a wonderful race human were. Suddenly, he was taken out of his observing by a tap on the shoulder. He spun around to see an older teenage girl holding out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Devon."

**DevonPOV**

The cab pulled up to the curb and Devon paid the driver, and then thanked him in Welsh. She and Katherine walked into the club, went to the bar, and both ordered water. They sipped at their drinks until they noticed a crowd forming around the middle of the dance floor. Devon pulled Katherine onto the dance floor and to the big mob that was watching a man dance.

"He looks just like that guy in my dream on the plane!" Devon yelled to Katherine. Katherine just laughed.

After the man finished dancing, Devon decided that she wanted to introduce herself. She was about to walk over to him when Katherine grabbed her arm.

"Dude, are you sure about this?" she asked, voice full of doubt as usual.

"Trust me Kat, I have more experience in this area than you do." And with that, Devon walked off toward the great dancer in the bow tie.

She stood behind him for a moment, wondering how she would introduce herself. Would she go for the nervous introduction? Would she act confident and sexy? Choices, choices. Finally, she decided to just show a bit of cleavage and say hi. She tapped the man on the shoulder and he spun around. He took a moment to look at her and she waited for him to finish before she stuck out a hand and said "Hi, I'm Devon."


	3. Chapter 3

**DoctorPOV**

The Doctor took the girls hand and shook it. "Hi, I'm the Doctor." He said. Then he got a confused expression on his face. "What now?" he asked, as if wondering what happens after introductions. The girl, Devon, took his hand again.

"Now, you take me out onto the dance floor and we dance." She said, full of confidence. The Doctor liked confidence. He nodded and they danced for a few songs. He looked back at Amy and Jack, who had returned to the bar, and they both gave him thumbs up so he continued to dance. After a few more songs, one of the clubs very rare slow songs played. The Doctor looked confusedly at Devon.

"Do you still want to dance?" he asked. He was having a rare moment too; he was unsure of himself. Devon simply nodded and put her arms around The Doctor's neck. He put his hands on her waist (it wasn't the first time he'd ever danced with a girl, he knew what to do) and they swayed to the music. When the song ended, another girl walked over to the Doctor and Devon and poked Devon in the ribs. She squirmed and then turned to the girl.

"I'm tired, can we go back to the hotel now?" the girl said. The Doctor felt a little disappointed, he didn't want Devon to leave. Usually, when people left him, he never saw them again.

"Dude, can't you see I'm with a guy?" Devon said quietly.

"But how am I supposed to get back? You have the money." The girl whined. The Doctor formed an instant opinion—a habit which he must get rid of—and he didn't like the girl.

"She can give you some money; I'll take her back later." The Doctor shouted over the music. The girl mouthed 'are you sure?' at Devon, and Devon nodded, going into her purse and taking out a wad of cash. They hugged and Devon kissed the girl on the cheek. The girl whispered something to Devon and she heaved a sigh. For a moment the Doctor worried that Devon was, what do they call them now? Lesbian? But the next few seconds changed his mind.

"She really wants me to go with her. We're American and from a sort of small town, and she doesn't want to be alone in a big city like Cardiff. I'm so sorry." Devon said. The Doctor nodded as she pulled him back to the bar. She got a napkin, wrote down her hotel address and room number, and handed it to the Doctor. Then, she kissed the Doctor, hard and long, on the mouth. He was a bit surprised at first, but eased into it (after all, this wasn't the first time he'd kissed a girl either). She broke away from him, and he just knew he had a goofy smile on his face.

"Can you stay here for a minute?" he asked her. She nodded so he walked off to Amy and Jack.

"Look at you, getting some action!" Amy yelled and offered a high five. The Doctor seemed a bit too distant.

"Guys, I want to take her back to the TARDIS but she's got this whiny friend that doesn't want to be alone in Cardiff." He said seriously, looking like he'd just been deprived of oxygen in a very satisfying way. Jack laughed.

"Oh, I get it. Cock-block. So what do you want us to do about it?" he asked.

"I don't know. You're Jack, I bet you could charm the pants off of her friend, don't though. Just say you're a friend of mine and offer to accompany her back to her hotel." The Doctor said. Jack nodded, deciding he was going to enjoy this assignment. He and The Doctor were about to walk away when Amy yelled at them.

"Oi! What am I supposed to do?" she asked, angry at being left out. The Doctor pondered this for a moment.

"I haven't quite figured that out yet." He said truthfully. Amy just rolled her eyes and turned back to the bar. Jack and The Doctor walked back to Devon and her friend.

"Devon and friend," he started, "this is Jack and he can take Friend back to your hotel and then Devon can stay with me."

"My name is Katherine." The friend said, as if insulted.

"Okay Katherine, are you good with that plan?" Jack asked, attempting to use his charm on her. She turned back to Devon and Devon made a pleading gesture.

"Fine," Katherine said. Jack walked her out of the club, leaving the Doctor and Devon alone together.

**DevonPOV**

The man took Devon's hand and shook it.

"Hi, I'm The Doctor." He said. Doctor? As a name? That was strange, but Devon liked strange. After a second too long, The Doctor let go of her hand and looked confused. She was about to ask when he said, "What now?"

"Now you take me out on the dance floor and we dance." She said, taking his hand again. He nodded and followed her out to the floor where they danced for quite a few songs. Devon hadn't danced this much since her last high school party, but she was enjoying herself. She noticed that after a few songs The Doctor looked toward the bar at a ginger girl and a cute brunette guy. They gave him thumbs up, which made Devon stifle a giggle. After a while, a slow song played. Devon's heart jumped at the prospect of getting to have this Doctor's hands on her waist, but as she was about to go for it, he stepped back.

"Do you still want to dance?" he asked her. Aw, sexy and a gentleman. Devon nodded and reached up to put her arms around his neck. He put his hands right where she wanted them, and they slowly swayed to the music. The song ended too early for Devon's liking, but then she felt a familiar poke in the ribs. She turned to see her best friend standing there.

"I'm tired; can we go back to the hotel now?" Katherine asked, slumping her shoulders.

"Dude, can't you see I'm with a guy?" Devon asked harshly. She was really having fun and didn't want to leave yet.

"But how am I supposed to get back? You have the money." Katherine whined. Devon groaned inwardly and turned to The Doctor for some kind of support.

"She can give you some money; I'll take her back later." He said to Katherine. Devon was just about ready to kiss this man. Katherine mouthed 'are you sure?' and Devon nodded, getting some money from her purse. She hugged Katherine as she gave her the money, and gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Dude, I really don't want to take a cab by myself. What if the driver only speaks Welsh like the last one? Or what if he has a really thick accent and I can't understand him? Or what if I give him the wrong directions and we get lost?" Katherine whispered quickly.

"Fine, just let me say goodbye." Devon said sadly. She _really _didn't want to leave.

"She really wants me to go with her. We're American and from a sort of small town, and she doesn't want to be alone in a big city like Cardiff. I'm so sorry." She said to the Doctor. He nodded, and she was suddenly hit with an idea. She grabbed his hand and led him back to the bar. At the bar, she found a napkin and took a pen out of her purse to write her hotel's address and her room number, just in case the Doctor came looking for her. Then she decided, since this may be her last opportunity, to kiss him. She gave him one of her best 'open mouth with no tongue' kisses. When she pulled back, he had the cutest smile on his face.

"Can you stay here for a minute?" he asked her. She nodded and he walked off toward the ginger and the brunette, both of whom were nearly as cute as he was. Katherine came back up to Devon.

"Can we go now?" she asked, leaning on the bar. "Oh, and I saw you kiss him."

"Did you?" Devon asked, staring at the Doctor. After that kiss, she really _really_ didn't want to leave. She really wished the Doctor could put up another suggestion for some way to get Katherine back to the hotel. Just as soon as she wished it, it came true.

"Devon and friend," The Doctor said, accompanied by the brunette, "this is Jack and he can take Friend back to your hotel and then Devon can stay with me." Devon loved the idea.

"My name is Katherine." Katherine said indignantly

"Okay Katherine, are you good with that plan?" Jack asked sweetly. Devon had a feeling that Katherine wasn't going to say no.

"Fine," Katherine said. As soon as her and Jack left the club, Devon turned back to the Doctor, happy that they were alone together.


End file.
